disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oil on Candace
"Oil on Candace" is the second half of the 22nd episode of Disney Channel original animated television series Phineas and Ferb, originally broadcast on Toon Disney on May 11, 2008, and Disney Channel on October 17, 2008. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django to impress his artist father Beppo by painting the Unpainted Desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. Plot The Flynn-Fletcher family is with Django at the Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art, which is featuring an exhibit by Django’s dad Beppo Brown. The exhibit consists of a series of everyday objects, but large-scale. Django spots his dad and runs over to him, asking him if he wants to hang out with them. Beppo is too busy answering questions to the media and others to hang out with his son, but promises to catch up with him later. The kids go to see Beppo’s latest exhibit while Candace complains that she would rather be home with Perry. Linda wonders what Perry does when they leave him home alone, and Perry is shown spending his day off watching soap operas only to be interrupted by Major Monogram, who informs him that Doofenshmirtz’s mentor would visit her ex-student that day. Perry tries to ignore him, but eventually capitulates to the call of duty. Meanwhile, the kids are viewing the exhibit Donuts over the Mountain. Phineas compliments the exhibit and says that Django must have gotten his artistic talent from his father. Django remains unconvinced of his own talent; he pulls out a card he made for his dad but thinks that, since everything his dad makes is so big, he wouldn't appreciate the gift. Phineas and Ferb decide to help Django recreate his card on a larger scale by painting it on the famous Unpainted Desert, which happens to be located next to the mountains on which Donuts over the Mountain is displayed upon. Conveniently, Django’s dad had made a set of working sculptures of really big art supplies, called Really Big Art Supplies. Agent P arrives at Doofenshmirtz’s home and is, in due course, trapped in a chair. Through song, Doofenshmirtz explains that he had always tried his best to impress his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, even though she hated him, and that today would be his last chance to leave a good impression. Once the song is over, he tells Agent P to hold on for just a moment while he goes to pay the dancers. He attempts to flirt with the lead dancer, but she walks out without a word once she has received payment; Doofenshmirtz, however, seems unfazed by the rejection, even used to it, as he reassures Agent P (and perhaps himself as well) that he’d “had a shot there.” Back at the museum, Phineas, Ferb and Django finish painting Django’s drawing and make it so big it covers most of a sand dune. Phineas tells Django that he ought to sign it, and Django agrees, saying that “(they) should all sign it.” When Dr. Gevaarlijk arrives at Doofenshmirtz house, she criticizes Doofenshmirtz’s posture, then has him show her his latest evil inventions and projects. She at first is impressed by some of the inventions he made, which include the Deflatinator and the Drillinator, but is quickly disappointed when she learns that none of them actually worked and that only Doofenshmirtz himself was injured in their operation. Desperate, he tells her that his blender is a “Blenderinator, spelling doom for even the toughest of apples!” After some sarcastic comments, Dr. Gevaarlijk tries to leave, saying, “Where is the phone-inator? I need to call a cab-inator.” Doofenshmirtz tries to impress her one more time and hurries Dr. Gevaarlijk over to the chair in which Agent P is trapped, insisting that he had a nemesis and is therefore evil, but Perry had reverted to his “mindless domesticated animal” mode, so she doesn't believe him. He protests, saying he really was his nemesis, to which she replies, “In your letters, you said your nemesis was a ‘suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury.’” Doofenshmirtz releases Perry from the trap, insisting that he will do something, and tells Perry to “thwart (his) plans,” but he only sits there and performs his characteristic chirping-purring sound, causing her to tell him that “this is just sad.” At the art exhibition, Candace is starting to enjoy herself. She goes to admire the view and sees the exhibit “Donuts over the Mountain.” However, when she sees Phineas’s and Ferb’s signatures on the painting made on the Unpainted Desert, she reverts to her usual self and tries, once more, to bust them. Django is running to show his father the painting at the same time Candace is running to show the same thing to her mom. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is revealing to his mentor his latest evil plan of blowing up the moon, which he claims is to honor her visiting him. Finally, Dr. Gevaarlijk shows some approval, stating that she has always hated moon-related songs. Yet again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails (he accidentally moved the machine and it fired on a dam), and yet again, Dr. Gevaarlijk is disappointed, saying that she “liked a good toe-tapping dam song.” The water from the dam cleans the paint off the sand right before Candace can show her mom. Django hurries his dad over, only to discover his painting is gone. His dad notices the original drawing in his hand and takes it from him, saying that it’s beautiful, and proceeds to put it on the giant fridge in his exhibit. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is depressed over his failure, saying that all he ever wanted was to impress Dr. Gevaarlijk, and she reassures him that “evil doesn’t always have to be on a big scale. You can spread evil in the little things you do every day.” Heinz is touched, until she angrily informs him that he can’t even do that, because he is a total failure, and that he sickens her. Agent P walks up right after she leaves, and Heinz asks Perry if he thinks he’s evil. Perry gives him a reassuring grin and Doofenshmirtz says “Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you.” Songs *Impress My Professor Goofs *Doofenshmirtz states that none of his inventions actually worked, yet they just missed their target, thwarted by Perry before being activated, etc. *Before the painting on the desert is washed away, the sun on it is not there. *At the end of the episode when Dr. Gevaarlijk said "Gevaarlijk out," she walked in the wrong direction. She walked to the left (where the balcony is) instead of to the right (where the door is). *When Dr. Gevaarlijk went inside Doofenshmirtz's room, Dr. Gevaarlijk saw Perry with a hat on. However, she did not believe that he is not Heinz's nemesis. *After Doofenshmirtz shows Gevaarlijk the blender, she is seen with 4 eyebrows. *When Candace says "But...but...but..." her mouth doesn't sync up. Trivia *The title alludes to the description of an oil painting, "oil on canvas." *The Unpainted Desert is most likely a reference to the Painted Desert in Arizona. ja:巨大アート pt-br:A Grande Arte Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes